


Can't Help But Look

by Neyiea



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, fem!Bilbo, fem!Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Bilbo can't stop herself from covertly giving the Queen Under the Mountain a once-over, though her gaze lingers mostly on the thick, silky looking hair growing along Thorin's jawline. She really ought to control herself, but surely one or two peeks won't do any harm?</p>
<p>Too bad Thorin notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Help But Look

**Author's Note:**

> Partially inspired by [this](http://rngrn.tumblr.com/image/73741840647) lovely fan art, because wow, hnnnn, yes.

Of the many Took Traits returning to her to wreak havoc on her Baggins Propriety, she thinks the insatiable curiosity is the worst. Who, what, when, where, why, and how had always been spilling forth from her lips when she was a fauntling, and her mother had been keen to encourage her endless pursuit of knowledge.

She's not sure how Belladonna would have reacted to her current obsession. Bilbo herself is sure that it is highly improper, but she finds she cannot stop thinking about it, much to her own frustration. 

There are very few hobbits capable of growing facial hair, only the Stoors, really, and even they only get a bit of rough scruff, no more than what Kíli has. Nothing a hobbit can grow is comparable to the thick, luscious looking sideburns maintained by the Queen Under the Mountain. She should feel bewildered that a female of any race could look so irrefutably attractive with such obvious facial hair, and maybe she had been at first, before the _curiosity_ set in.

She'd always thought of beards as being scratchy, unpleasant things, better to shave off at the first sign of. But that had been before meeting a dwarf. Dwarf men, it seemed, took great care of all of their hair, probably spending more time brushing and braiding it than Bilbo ever did with hers. Likewise, dwarf women, if they were anything like the one she had met...

Bilbo catches herself staring longingly across the clearing where they're setting up camp for the night and she quickly averts her gaze, horrified to feel heat creep into her cheeks. 

She just can't help it. Thorin's sideburns look so soft and luxurious. Sometimes her fingers twitch at the barely concealed urge to reach out and card her fingers through them. Not that she'd ever allow herself to do such a thing, she's not in the mood to have her fingers broken.

Still, she sighs wistfully and sets her eyes on the chestnut brown temptation once more, there ought to be laws against people being so irresistible, it could drive a hobbit to distraction.

So much distraction that she doesn't realize Thorin's stormy blue eyes are gazing right back at her until it's too late to brush off her staring as an accident.

She whips her head around, trying to find something to do to look occupied while the dwarrowdam crosses the clearing towards her.

"Burglar," she rumbles in the somewhat annoyed tone she usually adopts when speaking with Bilbo, "I would speak with you. Alone."

"Oh. Of course." She stands up, valiantly ignoring how weak her knees feel, and obediently follows Thorin into the wooded area around the camp.

They walk in silence, and Bilbo wonders if maybe Thorin is actually expecting _her_ to try and start the conversation, but then the other female abruptly turns and Bilbo finds herself almost pinned to a tree.

"You have been watching me." Thorin states, and Bilbo can't deny it, so she just averts her eyes and nods. "Why?"

Bilbo is sure her cheeks are apple-red as she silently shakes her head. She can't say, she just can't. 

One of Thorin's hands, rough from years of toil and warm to the touch, takes hold of her chin and lifts it up, forcing their gazes to lock.

"Why?" She asks again. "Am I so different from what you are used to that you must stare at me like an oddity? Do you find me so repulsive-"

"No!" Bilbo cuts in, louder than she means to. "I do not think you are repulsive at all! I think you're breathtaking." Her teeth clack shut and a feeling of mortification begins building up inside of her. "Um. Well, if you could just forget about that last bit, though..." 

Thorin stares at her as if in shock. "Breathtaking," she repeats softly, apparently not keen to push the admission from her mind.

Bilbo is hardly able to keep from squirming. "Yes, obviously. You must realize how attractive you are, even-- _especially_ for a dwarf woman such as yourself, you are quite-- and if one of us is going to be the oddity in this group then it will obviously be the wretchedly smooth faced one."

Thorin's hand moves up from her chin to cup her cheek, and Bilbo's breath catches at the feel of it, how easily it encompasses her face.

"Your face is not wretched." Thorin assures her, and it may just be Bilbo's imagination but she thinks the dwarf leans a bit closer. "Though it is strange..."

"... Oh."

"Strange was not the word I meant to use!" She exclaims. "Different, yes. Very different, but not at all unappealing."

Bilbo squints a little, and she thinks that even in the darkness she can see Thorin's cheeks gaining colour.

Her heart skips a beat.

"Oh? Then you do not mind?" She leans into the hand slightly, and Thorin's fingers twitch. 

"I do not mind. At all."

Bilbo's hands come up and she finally, _finally_ gathers the nerve to rest them against the thick hair along Thorin's jawline. Thorin sighs and closes the distance between them, pressing their foreheads together.

"Why have you been watching me?"

She still feels a little too embarrassed to admit everything out loud, so instead she curls her fingers in the Queen's sideburns and stands up on her toes to press their lips together.

The angle is a bit off which regrettably causes her to get more cheek than lip, but she can feel Thorin begin to smile all the same.

"So that's how it is," she murmurs, sounding pleased, and she brings up her other hand to fully cup Bilbo's face. "You should have said so in the first place."

Bilbo opens her mouth, a hundred reasons why that had seemed like a terrible idea not even five minutes ago ready to be made known, but she finds herself quite content to say nothing of the sort when Thorin shifts ever so slightly so that their lips can skim over each other properly. 

She sighs into the kiss, pressing forward softly as Thorin's hands slide over her ears and into her curls. Her own arms end up locked around Thorin's neck, anchoring her in place.

When Thorin pulls back, far too soon in Bilbo's opinion, she lets out a sigh that gusts against the hobbit's kiss-bruised lips.

"I'm afraid that if we stay here much longer someone will come looking for us, most likely my nephews." She presses their foreheads together again, her blue eyes crinkling at the corners as she smiles. "They are likely to think that I have been bullying you."

"Well," Bilbo muses, and her arms unwind from around Thorin's shoulders, "We'll just have to set them straight, won't we?" She grins and Thorin combs a hand through her curls one last time before stepping back entirely. 

When they walk back into the camp their fingers are intertwined.

Maybe her returning Took Traits are a blessing, after all.


End file.
